Remember Us
by Super-Mogils
Summary: Draco learns that the last 4 months of his life have been wiped from his memory. Harry's determined to find out why and how to get those memories back. After all, Draco is his boyfriend, not that Draco remembers...8th year at Hogwarts. ON HIATUS


**1. Raised Eyebrows**

Draco woke to a headache that was positively throbbing. It felt as if someone were beating a loud drum inside his skull.

"Uhhh," was the most articulate thing that escaped the Malfoy heir's lips as he lay on a cold stone floor. His limbs felt completely numb and heavy like someone had taken out his bones and replaced them with lead.

With effort, Draco pulled himself into a sitting position and a wave of nausea almost knocked him back down. Groaning in pain, he pulled his knees up and hung his head between them, trying to take deep breaths.

Looking around, the blond realized that he was on the floor of the entrance hall of the Hogwarts castle. It was dark and the corridors were dead quiet. Must have been night time.

_How the bloody hell did I get _here. He searched his memory but all he could remember was passing out. Nothing before that. He tried to reassure himself that he was just tired and aching and needed a good night's sleep in a decent bed. Bracing himself, Draco dragged to his feet while fighting to keep his balance. He was _really_ disoriented. If he was still feeling ill the next morning, he might have to go see Madame Pomfrey…

During his trek to the Slytherin dungeons, Draco racked his brain for any indication as to how he had come to be knocked out in the entrance hall. Still nothing. He was still growling in frustration as he approached the bare stone wall that concealed the door to the Slytherin common room. At least he still remembered the password.

"_Felix Felices_" Nothing happened. Draco tried again, speaking more clearly. "_Felix Felices_" Still nothing. One last time, "_Felix Felices_" Not a single stone moved. Now he was getting aggravated. Looking around, Draco considered waking one of the portraits to tell him the password but all of them depicted snakes and dragons and other various magical reptiles and Draco didn't speak Parseltongue. Left with no other choice, Draco did what any cranky, aching, spoiled Malfoy would do: he started making noise.

A lot of noise.

"Let me in!" he shrieked, hoping to wake someone through the heavy stone. "Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!"

There were suddenly muffled voices coming from the other side before the door abruptly slid away.

"Thank you!" he cried without any real gratitude in his voice. If anything, he was more annoyed no one had come sooner. Not wasting any time, Draco hurriedly stepped through the threshold.

And walked into a room filled with several angry-looking Slytherins.

Draco wasn't concerned, thought. He practically ran the House of Slytherin and knew that once everyone saw it was _him_ making such raucous in the dead of night, they would immediately bite back whatever furious and foul-mouthed words they were prepared to hurl at him.

And bite back they did. Little did the blond know that it wasn't for the reasons he thought. No, the enraged expressions were melting not into recognition, but confusion.

"What?" he asked impatiently as everyone gawped at him.

"Um…Draco?" Blaise Zabini spoke up first, stepping out from among the mass of pajamaed teenagers. Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend's dodgy behavior.

"The one and only," Draco replied, getting a little uncomfortable with all the staring.

"Draco?" This time it was Pansy Parkinson who spoke, "Er…no offense but….what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"What are you on about?" he snapped. The staring was _definitely _getting to him. Honestly, you'd have thought he'd just crash-landed from the sky.

"Nothing, nothing!" she said quickly, losing whatever courage she had mustered up to confront him. She was a bright girl, contrary to popular belief, and was smart enough to know better than prying a grouchy Malfoy.

"Draco, did you and Potter have a fight?" Theo Nott received impressed looks from many of the other Slytherins for his bold question. However, instead of snapping at Nott like everyone expected him to, Draco stopped to think. Maybe he _had _gotten into a fight with Potter. It was certainly possible. They managed to get into quite a few scuffles, many of which ended with one or both of them in the hospital wing and a month's worth of detentions.

Had Potter simply not wanted to deal with the consequences of another fistfight and had simply knocked Draco out to avoid further conflict?

"Draco?" Nott's voice snapped Draco out of his thoughts. He simply raised an eyebrow in reply. Nott sighed and tried again, "Did you get into a fight with Potter?" Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"Why? Do I have bruises?" Draco's hands felt the skin on his face, looking for sore spots.

For some odd reason, everyone looked shocked at this question.

"Draco…you don't mean to say….did Potter hit you?" Pansy's voice sounded a bit hysterical. Was this such a big surprise?

"I can't really remember much of it but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. We all know how tensed up Potter can be. Who else is he going to smack around?" Draco grimaced at this, realizing that truly, he was the only person Potter seemed to get into physical fights with. Whether he should feel proud about this, Draco didn't know.

Pansy sputtered. Blaise gaped. Nott swore. Everyone else seemed to be staring at him in wide-eyed horror.

"What is everyone's problem tonight?" he spat. Before anyone could reply, Draco turned on his heel, stomped down the stairs and went to his dorm. Too tired to worry about getting undressed, Draco simply flung himself onto the bed, glad to finally get some rest.

"Bloody nosey housemates," he muttered before falling asleep.

The next day at breakfast, Draco was getting even more odd looks, most of which were coming from his fellow Slytherins and even a few Gryffindors, who looked more suspicious than concerned. What was everyone's deal?

The blond tried to ignore the staring but he was quickly reaching the end of his rope. His Malfoy temper would not take much more of this. He was looking fixedly at his plate to avoid catching eyes with the curious faces, so he didn't look up when Harry Potter entered the Great Hall, with Granger and Weasley not far behind. He also didn't see Potter looking across the Hall with a worried expression on his face, nor did he see the way Potter's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with a frustrated look on his face. Draco did hear, however, Pansy huff impatiently from next to him and he watched her curiously as she abruptly stood up and marched over to the three Gryffindors, murder in her eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter who quickly snapped his jaw shut. He almost looked as if he was about to come over and talk to Draco, but Pansy had stepped in front of her with her shoulders tensed and her hands balled into fists and shaking with anger. Potter glanced down at her as she started talking, almost shouting it seemed, though Draco couldn't hear.

Potter's eyes widened at whatever it was she had said and quickly looked up at Draco for a moment, before turning back to Pansy and shaking his head, almost violently, and began speaking rather rapidly. Pansy's shoulders slumped at whatever he was saying and she turned to look at Draco. Both her and Potter had twin expressions of worry, thought Potter's looked a bit more distressed. Pansy placed a comforting hand on his arm, spoke a quick sentence and hurried back over to Draco.

The blond raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she returned to her seat next to him.

"Mind telling me what that was all about, Pansy?" She ignored his question, however, and responded with one of her own.

"Draco, where were you last night?" to her this seemed to be pivotal information. Draco shrugged.

"As crazy as it sounds, I can't really remember. Woke up in the entrance hall with no memory of how I got there. I figured Potter probably had something to do with it." Pansy narrowed her eyes on this.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Who else would dare to leave me lying on a cold stone floor to wake up after curfew?" Everyone else either ignored him or was terrified of him.

"He wouldn't do that to you," she said, almost reassuringly. Draco smirked at her.

"My my, Pansy, is that hero worship I hear in your voice? Does ickle Pansykins have a thing for the Chosen Brat?" he was, of course, teasing her, as he knew for a fact she had a much _bigger_ thing for Blaise Zabini. Not that the stupid prat noticed it. It was rather disgusting to watch Pansy simper and fuss about him in the common room. She simply adored Blaise.

Draco was expecting her reaction to be a smack in the shoulder and a muttered, "Shut up" but she once again surprised him.

"Draco why are you talking about him like that?"

"Like what?" this conversation was getting more and more bizarre. Usually Pansy loved to partake in Potter-bashing.

"Well, it's almost as if you hate him again." Both of Draco's eyebrows shot up at this.

"_Again?_" he asked incredulously. "Pansy I do believe someone has hit you quite hard over the head. Believe me when I say that my loathing of Potter has been nothing but consistent, thank you very much." He was thoroughly miffed. Did people think he was going soft? That simply wouldn't do. After all, Draco had a reputation to keep. He was going to have to get in some serious Potter-baiting later, maybe even drag the Weasel and the Mudblood into it as well.

That morning's classes passed in a blur of confused looks from his classmates and stares of pure desperation from Potter who wouldn't keep his bloody eyes off of him. More than once, Draco had to suppress the urge to jump up in the middle of Potions to run over to the four-eyed git and punch him until his eyes fell out of his head.

When lunch rolled around, Draco's mood wasn't much better. He was quickly becoming annoyed with the Slytherins who, like Potter, seemed to think staring at him would answer whatever questions or thoughts they had and would thus wipe those stupid expressions of confusion of their stupid, nosy faces.

The afternoon passed much as the morning did with more staring and gaping. Draco was just about ready to burst with anger and frustration but such behavior was unbecoming and very much beneath a Malfoy.

Very relieved that the day was over, Draco plopped down at dinner and started piling food on his plate, ignoring the prying and questioning eyes for once since that morning. It was then that he was able to properly formulate a plan on how to taunt and humiliate the Golden Trio without getting distracted by all the stares.

As Draco was daydreaming about a rather nasty prank involving quite a few flobberworms, Pansy locked eyes with Hermione Granger from across the Hall. A second passed and Pansy nodded once, a serious expression on her face. Hermione nodded back.

Draco was suddenly being pulled out of his plotting as Pansy yanked him up by his arm, and dragged him out of the Hall and into an empty corridor.

"Pansy! Unhand me this instant! This is not dignified!" he struggled to escape her grip but she was surprisingly strong for her size and ignored his cries as she stopped, her hand still tight around his arm.

"Pansy!" he whined, "It hurts. Ouch!" he winced as she simply gripped tighter. Scowling at her, Draco let out a bratty humph, sticking his nose in the air and acting as snobby as one could while being held against their will.

A few moments later, footsteps sounded from the Great Hall, turned the corner and—

It was Potter and Granger. Draco sneered at them before looking to Pansy as if to say _Let's get out of here_. She however, looked relieved to see the stupid Gryffindorks, as if she had been waiting for them this whole time.

"Granger," she greeted shortly, yet politely.

"Parkinson," Granger replied, nodding to the Slytherin girl. Before Draco could process the almost amicable exchange, he was being shoved forward, almost slamming right into—

"Hi," Potter's voice sounded small and insecure and Draco raised an eyebrow. He turned to Pansy, ignoring Potter's greeting.

"What is this about, Parkinson?" he growled.

"You two need to talk this out," she said firmly. "You haven't acted this way since—" but she was cut off as Draco let out a startled yelp. The blond whirled around and glared daggers at the taller boy, who had chosen that moment to reach out for Draco's hand.

"Don't. Touch me. Potter." He snarled menacingly, snatching his hand out of Potter's grasp.

"Draco, what's wrong? What have I done?" Draco's eyes widened at this. Had Potter really just called him by his _given name_? Something odd was going on here. Draco wished he could just bolt but he noticed that Granger and Pansy were blocking any chance of escape. It looked like he was on his own here. So he did what he knew best: he started to taunt.

"What have you done?" he spat angrily. "You did nothing! That's just it Potter. You ever wonder why I can't stand your stupid face?"—Oh, _that_ was eloquent, he thought bitterly—"Harry Bloody Sodding Potter, the Boy-Who-Won't-Just-Drop-Dead-Already. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Potter. You're only famous because of that sodding scar on your forehead. You've never excelled academically; you're always breaking the rules. You didn't even win the Tri-Wizard Tournament all by your bloody self! You wouldn't have made it through the first task on your own! Granger here was helping you with that bloody Summoning Charm!" he quickly shut up and swore to himself. The Gryffindor didn't know about the quite abundant amount of Potter-watching Draco did. He was always looking for ways to get Potter in trouble. He waited for the other boy to ask how he knew about the Summoning Charm but he didn't even look remotely surprised. He actually looked…well, pleased. That was the last thing Draco had been expecting. Surely the Chosen Brat was angry that Draco knew that he couldn't do a bloody thing on his own?

"That's what I like about you, Draco," he chuckled, "you never treated me like I was anything special, never thought I was some hero." He started to reach up as if he was going to touch Draco's cheek but seemed to think better of it and quickly let his hand fall back down to his side. Draco was now staring at him in wide-eyed horror. Had he simply lost his touch? Whenever he said things like that before, it always made Potter react, and quite violently, he had to admit. But now the prat was _chuckling_ as if Draco had made some witty joke. And he had said that he _liked_ something about the Slytherin. This was going too far.

"Honestly, Malfoy," now it was Granger speaking, "Harry has the right to know why you're so angry at him." Draco stared at her incredulously. He blinked for a few seconds before he finally lost it.

"Why is everyone acting so shocked!" he demanded, turning back to Potter, "I hate you! I always have! Nothing has changed that! Now, if you would please stop messing around and just let everything go back to normal!"

Three things happened at once. Granger whipped out her wand and pointed it levelly at Draco, Pansy let out a dismayed gasp and Potter's jaw dropped open.

"You're a dead man, Malfoy," Granger muttered.

"Draco are…are you breaking up with me?" Potter's voice cracked, indicating that he was moments away from tears.

It was Draco's turn to drop his jaw. _What!_

"Am I _what_, Potter?" he asked, horrified.

"Are you…are you breaking up with me? D-Do you not w-want me anym-more?" tears had started falling down his cheeks and Draco realized this was not a joke. Understanding finally hit Draco, or so he thought, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, alright," he said, turning to Granger, "who slipped the Wonder Git a love potion?" Draco had to admit, whoever had was pretty bloody smart. Clearly they knew Draco would never return Potter's affections, therefore humiliating the Gryffindor to the upmost degree.

At his words, Granger's eyes narrowed. "You know for a fact he's not under a love potion, Malfoy. I would have thought that you wouldn't be stupid enough to assume that Harry actually liked you in the beginning." Draco quirked an eyebrow. Beginning? Granger continued, "I honestly thought better of you, Malfoy. For some inexplicable reason, I had believed that maybe you had grown up. But now I see. Have these last four months meant nothing to you then? It was all just one big fat joke to you?" She seemed to be mere seconds away from hexing his bits off.

"What are you talking about, Granger? What last four months?" he was becoming genuinely confused, now. He thought he had it with the love potion. Guess not.

"The last four months you've been dating me, you prat!" Potter spoke up and Draco looked to him. He was momentarily frightened by the anger in the brunette's voice but that fright was quickly forgotten when he processed what he had actually said.

"I've been _what!"_ Oh this had to be a joke, Draco thought to himself.

"So…back in October, when you told me things had changed…and when…when I kissed you and you kissed back…all of that…it meant nothing to you?" Potter's words were sending Draco even farther into the depths of confusion. Though, oddly, it wasn't his description of what happened that confused him at first.

"Wait…back in October? Potter, we're _in_ October!" he looked up to Granger as if to silently say, _He's the crazy one, not me!_ But she as looking at him like he was mental.

"Er…Malfoy, it's the middle of February," she was lowering her wand. She clearly understood the fact that they weren't all on the same page.

"Draco…wait…do you honestly not know what day it is?" Draco turned to Pansy, only to discover she had the exact same look of confusion as Potter and Granger had.

"Of course I know what day it is!" he replied, a bit uncertain, "It's October fifth!" At this, Pansy's jaw dropped (which appeared to be happening to quite a few people today) and he heard from behind him, Potter sigh of relief and Granger's gasp of understanding. Draco suddenly realized that something was very wrong.

"Malfoy," Granger was speaking up again, "come with me." She turned on her heel and started heading out of the corridor. Draco would have protested but Pansy was grabbing his hand and started pulling him along, following Granger. Looking over at Potter, Draco couldn't tell what was going through the Gryffindor's head.

Ten minutes later saw Draco sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. Next to him were two somewhat calmed down girls and one very desperate and distressed looking Harry Potter. Draco fidgeted in his seat as Madame Pomfrey fussed about.

"Stop staring at me, Potter," the brunette looked like he wanted to argue but looked away, a dejected expression on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, please look here," the medi-witch's voice drew Draco attention back to the matter at hand. He followed her instructions and looked up to face her, only to be blinded by a bright flash of light.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded sulkily, trying to see past the dark spots in his vision.

"It's a spell that allows me to see your most recent memories." She replied as everything slowly came back into focus.

"Could have warned me," he grumbled as he watched her flick her wand. A small curl of smoke rose from the tip and formed into human-shaped figures. Draco realized that he was watching his memories from the last week or so. He hoped there was nothing too incriminating to see.

Most of the images were just him sitting in class or getting ready for bed. None seemed to indicate a time or date, as they were all things that Draco did year round.

"Wait..." Granger spoke up as they watched a textbook from Draco's point of view. "He was reading about merpeople in his Care of Magical Creatures book and I know for a fact that we covered that subject months ago." Madame Pomfrey looked impressed, but Pansy quickly spoke up.

"He's always flipping through that thing," she said, "he might have just been looking back at some of the information."

Potter wasn't saying anything and Draco looked over. The brunette was furiously blushing and looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to word it.

"Spit it out, Potter," Draco said, snapping the Gryffindor from his thoughts.

"W-well…erm…does that charm show _all _of his recent memories, Madame Pomfrey?" he looked a bit nervous as his blush deepened.

"All the one from the last three or four days, Mr. Potter," she answered, looking at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…the thing is…if it shows all of them…then we should be seeing some…um…certain…_activities_," he was beet red and trying to cover his face with his hands. Draco understood almost immediately and did not blame Potter for being so embarrassed. He would too if he was admitting sexual escapades to an adult. Granger, clearly wanting to spare her friend the embarrassment before Pomfrey worked it all out herself, spoke up quickly.

"Of course!" she said, "Draco's been eating at the Gryffindor table for nearly two months now." Sure enough, all the memories of eating took place at the Slytherin table. Madame Pomfrey still looked a bit skeptical though.

"Well, we already know what date Mr. Malfoy believes it to be but it doesn't tell us if he has any subconscious memories of Mr. Potter. That would require some Legilimency. I shall have to find Professor Snape, as he is an expert in the area." With that, she turned and left the hospital wing, closing the door behind her.

There was silence for a moment before Granger spoke up.

"Well, this is a right mess isn't it?" she glanced over at Potter before getting up to pace back in forth in front of the bed Draco was sitting on.

"Who would do this to Draco?" Pansy asked before joining Granger in her frantic pacing. Draco was starting to notice more and more similarities between the two girls. They were nosy, pushy, bossy, and determined to get an answer no matter what. Draco found himself becoming increasingly terrified.

A thought occurred to Draco and he turned towards Potter who was still sitting quietly, staring at Draco with a mixture of desperation, hopelessness and…lust? That hungry look in his eye only fed to the curiosity Draco had about the…depth…their supposed relationship had.

"Er…Potter…did we um…ever…ya know…." He trailed off, hoping that the tone of suggestion in his voice should be enough. Of course, he was wrong. Potter had a confused expression on his face.

"Did we ever what, Draco?" It still bothered Draco that the prat refused to call him by his last name, considering the circumstances.

"Did we ever…erm…shag?" At this, both girls stopped pacing immediately and made choking sounds. When Draco glanced over at them, they were bent over double in fits of laughter. Raising an eyebrow at this, Draco turned back to Potter who was now blushing furiously.

"Well?" he demanded, "Did we?" Potter gave a short nod and quickly looked away. Though it didn't seem like he was…embarrassed. It was something else…something a little more…lustful.

"So, I pounded the Git-Who-Lived into the mattress did I?" Despite the circumstances, Draco couldn't help but swell with pride. That was a pretty spectacular feat, managing to get Potter in bed. Draco knew the Gryffindor wasn't exactly boldest person around. It was even widely thought that the kiss that allegedly happened between Potter and that Chang girl from Ravenclaw had been completely made up.

At his words, Granger and Pansy started laughing even harder and even Potter had cracked an amused smile.

"What? What's so funny?"

"On the contrary, Draco, it was I who was pounding _you_ into the mattress," all former embarrassment gone, Potter had a rather stupidly smug grin on his face. Draco gaped. He had let…and Potter had put his...in Draco's…and he…._NO!_

"You're lying!" he accused, jumping up and pointing a finger at the dark haired boy. "No way would a Malfoy allow himself to be degraded like that!" This seemed to amuse Potter even more.

"Hate to break it to you Draco but whenever we were in bed, you became a writhing, moaning, panting, hot little piece of a—"

"ENOUGH!" Draco cried, trying to speak loudly over Potter. He hated the brunette so much right now. Even more than usual. For lack of a better way to assert himself, Draco stomped his foot firmly on the ground. It wasn't until after he did this that he realized how unmanly it was and this realization was confirmed as Granger, Pansy and now Potter's laughter got louder and more hysterical. He scowled at the lot of them. This was _not_ amusing.

Draco's indignation seemed to spur them on and Potter quickly jumped out of his seat and came right in front of Draco, their bodies mere inches apart. Refusing to let his dignity slip any more, the blond raised himself to his full height, almost standing on his toes. With chagrin, he noticed that Potter was almost a head taller than him and had quite a bit more muscle. He had seemed so much less capable of pounding anyone in the arse when he had been sitting down and blushing like a virgin.

Their faces were close…very close. Draco very badly wanted to step back a bit but he knew that would only prove whatever submission he had given to Potter in bed. He bravely stood his ground.

The look in Potter's eyes spoke volumes about what he thought about Draco. It was like the prat was undressing him in his head! His eyes were a little hazy with lust, but when the gaze was attached to the brunette's tall, strong build, he looked quite predatory. Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidating.

"How can you not remember us…" the brunette murmured, raising a hand to run his thumb along Draco's jaw line. The blond desperately wanted to back down, but he refused to be seen as anymore of a girl than he already had. He stared defiantly into Potter's green eyes as the other boy continued to speak and stroke his jaw, "All of our kisses—" he brought his face closer to Draco's so their lips were no more than an inch apart, "—all of our…adventures—" his hot breath ghosted on Draco's mouth "—all of our touches—" Potter's other hand gently yet strongly clutched onto Draco's hip and pulled him closer so the blond could feel the other boy's erection against him. Draco's head was swimming, he felt drunk, hazy, like he was about to fall over if Potter continued this for a second more—

"Mr. Potter, if you would please discontinue your molestation of Mr. Malfoy's body so we can discern what is wrong with his head…amongst other things…" Snape's silky voice broke through the haze and Draco sharply turned away from the brunette to scowl at his Potions professor for his comment on Draco's intellect.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry murmured, still very close to the blond. Draco squeaked in surprise as warm lips pressed against the nape of his neck. Granger and Pansy started howling with laughter again and Draco turned to see a very smug Potter return to his chair and proceed to watch Draco with hungry eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you please…" Draco turned back to Snape who was gesturing for him to stand in front of him. Draco followed his silent instructions.

"Alright, let's see what's hiding in your head," Snape said, "_Legilimens!"_

**A/N: The beginning of a very hopeful looking story. I apologize to all those who have been waiting for the next chapter in ****Good Evening, Potter****, but this idea just popped into my head and now, three days later, I am officially declaring ****Good Evening, Potter**** to be put on temporary hiatus. I must warn everyone that this story will have some mind-f*cking qualities and I do not suggest you continue to follow it if you are looking for pure slash. Though the entire plot does revolve around Draco and Harry's relationship, it is not all just a bit shtopping-fest (though there will be quite a bit of shtopping ;)) **  
He h


End file.
